


Til Death Do Us Part

by orphan_account



Category: Corpse Party (Video Game), Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blood and Torture, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Psychological Torture, lots of death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-05-29 20:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6392677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Volleyball gays meet Heavenly Host Academy.  Anyone who is even semi familiar with the game "Corpse Party" knows what awaits. Loosely inspired by the fic "Teammates for Life" by Homeo (Wherefore_art_thou_Homeo). This fic is not for the faint of heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Home

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I would like to thank a certain person(AHEM HOMEO!) for writing the first Haikyuu/Corpse party crossover, “Teammates for Life,” which inspired this mess. There are a few parallels, and for that I’m sorry. Their fic was the inspiration for this, and I spent WEEKS planning this puppy out in a notebook, down to who dies, how, who loses their fucking minds… Yeah this is going to be one of the best/worst roller coaster rides of a fic I have ever written. Thanks Homeo(if you have not read “Teammates for Life,” I really recommend it before reading this, they paved the road for this to become reality).
> 
> And here is the one and only apology for all the death that will occur in this story. I am sorry, people will die. Not everyone escapes from Heavenly Host alive. There’s a reason it’s called Corpse Party.
> 
> Now to begin what will probably the shortest chapter of them all.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata brings out a charm. All hell breaks loose.

_“Sachiko Ever After…a charm that keeps those who participate together forever…!” A small laugh. “This will be perfect!”_

It was a stupid game. A charm, a way to keep everyone together. After all, the third years would be leaving in a month or so, it only seemed natural to want to keep this team together. Hinata’s first real team. He never wanted to forget them, wanted them all to be a part of something special. He had spent hours the night before trying to find just the perfect way to bring them all together in something so unique, no one would be able to replicate it. Something none of them would ever forget.

But now that it came time for everyone to leave the club room, Hinata found himself unable to pull it out. He was holding the proxy doll he had printed out in his hands, staring at it while everyone bustled about around him, trying to gather their things together to go home for the night. He hadn’t even noticed someone pop up beside him as he doubted himself; what if no one wanted to do it?

“Hinata’s got a doll!” That jerked him from his thoughts as the proxy doll was plucked from his fingers by the ever energetic Nishinoya, who was quickly poking at it with Tanaka.

“Wah! Give it back! It’s important!”

Sugawara plucked it away from Noya, much to the libero’s chagrin, and looked at it thoughtfully with Asahi. “It looks like one of those proxy dolls you see for spells or charms. I distinctly remember using one my first year to try and pass my exams!” He laughed as Asahi mumbled something along the lines of “spells? Nope, I’m out.” Suga, of course, kept Asahi from going very far, as he looked at the tiny middle blocker with a smile. “What do you have a proxy doll for, Hinata?”

That was when all eyes seemed trained on the little crow. Curiosity, judgment, all sorts of looks were locked on him. Hinata cleared his throat, a little embarrassed now as he took the doll from Suga. “Well uhm….I just was thinking….This is the first real team I’ve been a part of. And since….you and Daichi-san and Asahi-san will be leaving soon….” he fell quiet. This was stupid; he could hear Tsukishima snickering to himself.

Daichi put a reassuring hand on Hinata’s shoulder. “Go on, we’re listening.” Murmurs of agreement filled the small club room.

He took a breath. “….I found this charm online,” Hinata continued. “It….it’s supposed to keep everyone does it together. Like….a giant thread of fate to tie us all together. And since you guys are all part of my first team, I wanted to do it with you guys.” He glanced down as Tsukishima started laughing again, earning an elbow from Suga and a small scolding of “Tsukki” from Yamaguchi. “I know it seems really silly, or childish or girlie…..or whatever else you guys may be thinking but…it would really mean a lot to me.”

There was silence for a moment, before Tanaka threw an arm around him. “Ya know, we don’t need some silly little charm to keep us all together!” He told the little crow. “Being a member already ties us together for life!”

Asahi then offered a small smile. “But…I think it’s a good idea. Something tangible for us to remember each other by when we’re feeling alone.” A quiet murmuring of agreement came from a few others. “I think we should do it. What do we need to do, Hinata?”

He couldn’t stop himself from grinning widely as everyone seemed to look to Hinata for instructions. “Okay! Uhm, everyone needs to get to where they can hold onto the doll. Hold it tightly, because we’re all gonna rip it at the same time. We have to say ‘Sachiko, we beg of you’ once for each person, so….” He quickly counted. “11 times! Then we all tear the doll, and hold onto our piece! As long as we have our pieces, we will be connected forever!”

“This is ridiculous,” Tsukishima grumbled, rolling his eyes. “Charms aren’t real. People stay together because they want to, not because of a stupid charm. C’mon, Yamaguchi, we’re leaving.” When the pinch server didn’t move, he gave him a look. “You can’t be serious….”

Yamaguchi was giving Tsukishima a pleading look. “E-even if you think it’s stupid, Tsukki, what’s the harm in it? It won’t hurt you to just humor Hinata just this once, will it?” There was a pause, before Tsukishima gave an annoyed sigh and came back over, much to both Hinata and Yamaguchi’s pleasure.

“Okay! Everyone grab onto the doll somewhere! And hold on tight, but don’t tear it yet!” it was a little difficult for the 11 team members to get a hold of the small paper doll, but they somehow managed it. “Everyone got a hold! Now, we say ‘Sachiko, we beg of you” 11 times! Ready? Go!”

It was almost eerie to hear them all chanting in nearly perfect unison, again and again. Anyone on the outside probably would have thought it was a cult practice or something. As the eleventh chant was said, Hinata took a breath. “Tear!”

_Rrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiip!_

Lightning flashed outside the club room as the doll was torn into 11 pieces of varying sizes. Silence echoed between the Karasuno Volleyball club.

“Are we done?” Tsukishima finally asked in the silence, earning a nod from Hinata. “Thank God, I’m ready to go home.”

“For once, can you not be the complainer?” Kageyama finally barked, tucking his slip of paper in his student ID holder. “It didn’t kill you to take a few minutes out of your day for someone else.”

“This coming from the King--” Tsukishima laughed. Tension quickly filled the room as Kageyama almost lunged at him.

Suga got between them and bonked them both on the head with the side of his hand. “Both of you quit it! Tsukishima, Kageyama is right, it wasn’t such a chore to do this for Hinata.” He sighed. “You two are being ridiculous.”

Hinata was beaming, despite the fight going on. “Eheh! Thank you, everyone!” He was tearing up. “This means more to me than you guys know, thank you!”

Before anything else could be said, the room seemed to shake, eliciting startled cries from everyone. “An earthquake?!” Noya shouted.

“Everyone get outside!” Daichi yelled. At least then they could get away from the buildings.

Asahi yanked on the club door with all his might. “….it won’t open!” The club room was already a tight fit, but the way everything was shaking made it even worse. Everyone was clinging to each other, to the walls, anything to keep themselves upright. Hinata was first to hit the floor, unable to find anything to really hold on to.

_CRACK!_

The sound pierced the air, the ground splitting right down the middle of the floor. Noya scrambled away from the crack; Yamaguchi hadn’t been fast enough, his scream quickly filling the small room as he started to fall. Suga and Tanaka grabbed his arms and tried to pull him back up, before the ground gave out below them, sending them falling in as well. The cacophony of voices yelling became intense as the crack seemed to widen, dissolving into a giant hole that each of them seemed to fall into, swallowing them into darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated. I know this runs really close to Homeo's first chapter and I do apologize, but there wasn't really another way I could really see doing it. You can follow updates on my tumblr(slytherin-grl.tumblr.com).


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima and Yamaguchi come across a few of the horrors Heavenly Host Has to offer

Pain. That was the first thing Tsukishima really registered; dull aches through his limbs, and the heaviness that seemed to hang over him. He hadn’t quite opened his eyes yet, trying to establish himself. The air was musty, thick with dust and something else he couldn’t identify; it certainly didn’t smell like the club room, in any case. That was enough to send off red flags.

His eyes slowly slid open, vision filling with a blurred darkness. Tsukishima sat up as he swore quietly, hands padding the ground around him. His glasses couldn’t have gone far, they had been on his face when they fell--

That’s right….they had fallen into a huge crack in the clubroom floor. _Where have I fallen, then? Was there a room under the clubroom, like an old bunker? Had the Earthquake ripped it open? No, there couldn’t have been._ His hands felt like they were on a splintered wooden floor. After a bit more shuffling, Tsukishima managed to find his glasses and looked them over as best he could in the darkness. There was a nice crack in one of the lenses, and they seemed a little scratched and dirty, but they were in working order at least. He was pissed that they were cracked, but given the situation, they would have to do. He quickly cleaned the dirt and smudges from his lenses before sliding the eyewear on.

It was hard to see still, but at least he could make out the shapes around him a lot better. Pulling himself to his feet, Tsukishima frowned at the tiny tables and chairs that seemed to surround him. Without even trying he could tell he wouldn’t even begin to fit in these chairs.  He hadn’t seen desks this small since he was just a small child, and back then they had seemed rather big. He maneuvered his way to a nearby wall, stepping over debris to see what looked like a flyer. He squinted through the darkness, trying to make out the words.

‘Heavenly Host Elementary School Students and Staff--’

He didn’t bother trying to read the rest; the remainder of the paper had the phrase “I WILL KILL YOU” written across it in what looked remarkably like blood. He took a deep breath, shaking his head. It couldn’t be blood, there was no way; he couldn’t assume that just because it was red and looked like it had been dripping. It would have just been paint, part of some practical joke. He turned away from the posting to look over the dark classroom once more.

“Heavenly Host Elementary School,” Tsukishima mused quietly, willing himself to keep his voice and breaths even. Where was everyone? Was this some stupid joke? “If this is some kind of prank, I’m not laughing.” He waited a few more beats before he let out a slow sigh. Nothing but the faint sound of rain pattering the windows echoed in his ears.

The first year grunted as he opened the classroom door, the wood scrapping along the track. Once he got enough open, he slid out, taking a quick look. It almost seemed even darker here, despite the flashing lightning he could see outside. The hall was a mess; large gaping holes in the floor peppered the way, some too big to even consider crossing. His lips pursed as he looked down the hall, the faint sound of whimpering hitting his ears. He had a feeling he knew who those whines belonged to, all he had to do was find Yamaguchi.

“Yamaguchi?” he called, cupping his hands over his mouth to direct this voice down the way he had heard the voice. If the pinch server heard him, he’d probably come out of where ever he was hiding. Despite how much he hated to admit it, Tsukishima knew he acted as a security blanket for his friend. He took a few steps down the darkened hallway, trying to keep himself from sneezing at all the dust in the air. His steps were slow, careful, as he listened for the whimpers again. He gave another call when he heard them again.

There was a small startled sound, before the hurried thumping of feet could be heard scampering out of a classroom almost outside of Tsukishima’s vision. Frantic panting filled the hallway for a moment.

“…Ts….Tsukki….?” came the frightened whimper of confirmation. Tsukishima was relieved to hear his friend’s voice, enough to let an annoyed sigh escape him. Yamaguchi let out a small sob, before he came darting down the hall, throwing his arms around Tsukishima and knocking him to the floor. “Tsukki…! You’re here…! I was so scared…!”

Tsukishima gave a groan, just lying on the floor as he awkwardly patted Yamaguchi’s head. There was no prying the pinch server off until he calmed down, Tsukishima knew that much. He adjusted his glasses, which had been knocked askew by Yamaguchi tackling him.

“Shut up, Yamaguchi,” he grumbled. “There’s nothing here to be scared of. It’s just a dilapidated old school building--”

“Yes there is!” Tadashi protested with a sob. He sat up, eyes wide and frantic as he choked back another whimper. “I saw a dead body in there! I thought it was you! I was so scared…!”

Tsukishima blinked up at the freckled teen with a cross of annoyance and disbelief. A dead body? It seemed highly unlikely there was no way anyone had been here for years. He sighed, sitting up and pushing his friend off of him with a grunt.

“You’re letting your imagination run wild again, Yamaguchi--”

“I didn’t imagine it!” The choked sound from Yamaguchi’s throat made the middle blocker turn to him. His jaw was clenched and there was a sort of determination in his tear-filled eyes.  “Why would I imagine something like that, Tsukki…?! I know this place is creepy but…! I wouldn’t want to freak myself out further! That’s stupid!”

Okay, he had to admit, the other boy had a point. Yamaguchi may not have always seemed like the brightest, but he was by no means stupid. Tsukishima sighed in irritation, forcing himself to his feet.

“That still doesn’t mean it’s a real dead body,” he grumbled in dismissal. “It could just be a prop. And I’m going to show you that; take me to it.”

Yamaguchi blinked several times, before he let out a cry of shock. “You want me to what?!” But that meant he had to go back to that room, to face it. That was the last thing he wanted to do right now, but if it would get someone to believe him and prove he wasn’t imagining things, then so be it. He took a few deep breaths before he forced himself off the hall floor.

“F-fine. But I’m not getting close to it. I’ll come in the room, but that’s it; I want nothing to do with that thing, real or not!” Even if Tsukishima was right, and it was a fake prop or something, it was real enough for Yamaguchi. Against his better judgment, the pinch server lead his best friend back to the room he had woke up in.

His footsteps almost seemed to echo in the silence of the hall, floorboards creaking as they made their way back to the room. The raven haired teen shook and trembled the closer they got to it, afraid to see if it was real. _Please let it be fake,_ he silently pleaded again and again. He couldn’t bare the idea that they were really trapped with a real corpse. He swallowed thickly as he stepped inside, only standing by the blackboard at the front of the room. He held a trembling hand out, pointing toward the center of the room. “It…..it’s over there….”

Just entering the room, the blond’s sense of smell was assaulted by something he couldn’t describe, a sickly-sweet smell that made him promptly want to vomit. It was as if someone had left a hunk of meat out in the sun for several days with filthy kitty litter. If that was what a rotting corpse smelled like, Tsukishima prayed he would never have to smell it again. His eyes followed Yamaguchi’s finger, focusing on what looked like a decomposing high school student sitting in a chair, a male one if the uniform was a clue. He kept a stoic face as he approached it; the heady scent washed over him with each step.

He stopped beside the figure, looking it over. The short blond hair explained why Yamaguchi had been so worried about him. A large portion of his skull seemed to be missing, bashed open to reveal the supple pink of the brain; that alone was enough to make him uneasy. Much of the flesh was still intact, though bloated and discolored. Hesitantly, just to see if it was real or plastic, Kei reached out and touched the hand resting in to corpse’s lap. It was cold, as if he had grabbed an ice cube.

A chill ran down his spine, his hand jerking away at the soft texture; it was definitely human flesh, there was no mistaking it. Tsukishima’s expression stayed calm, but on the inside he was screaming in terror and disgust. Yamaguchi had been right, this _was_ a real corpse. Did that mean there were more dead bodies around here? If there were, what did that mean for them? For the others; were they even still alive? How could these bodies have gone undiscovered for so long that they were clearly rotting away?

“….ki? H-hey, Tsukki…!”

Yamaguchi’s voice broke through the wall of frantic questions, bringing the middle blocker back to his senses. Tsukishima looked over at the nervous pinch server, who was obviously awaiting a verdict. For Tadashi’s sake, he could lie; telling his friend that it was fake would probably ease his nerves a bit so he could be of some help in finding a way out. However, that didn’t seem right, considering Yamaguchi had been the one to tell him about it. Not to mention, the smell that permeated the air was dead giveaway. The blond took a long, deep breath, stepping away from the dead teen in the chair. “…..You’re right….”

Yamaguchi’s eyes widened as they locked on Tsukishima, a soft whimper leaving his lips. “W …. wait …. I’m right….?” His eyes flicked back to the remains. “Th-then that means—“

“Whoever that is, they’re dead, Yamaguchi. You were right, it really is a corpse, not a prop.” It pained Tsukishima to set aside his pride long enough to admit someone else was right. Still, he couldn’t believe what was going on. How could they have ended up in a place like this?

Yamaguchi was starting to tremble again, grabbing hold of Tsukishima’s arm; the middle blocker didn’t bother pulling his arm away like he usually would have. He wouldn’t let it show, but he was just as scared. Another fearful sound escaped Yamaguchi’s lips as he started to cry. The blond swore quietly, knowing they had to get out of here before Yamaguchi lost himself. He grabbed a hold of the pinch server’s arm and dragged him out into the hall as a small sob escaped the smaller boy. “That’s it,” Tsukishima hissed, trying to hide the tremor in his voice. “Screw the others, we’re getting out of here.”

“Wha--Tsukki we can’t just leave the team, they have to be around here somewhere too!”

“Do you want to wander around here and end up like that kid, or do you want to go home?”

Tadashi flinched. “….I wanna go home….”

“Then we’re going.” Tsukishima’s words left no room for argument. He yanked his arm out of Yamaguchi’s hold as he approached one of the windows. He wasn’t going to waste time looking for a door when there were windows everywhere. “The others are more than capable of finding their own ways out, and I’m sure they have.” He tried to open one of the windows, grunting as he pulled and pushed on the frame. “Yamaguchi come help me.”

The smaller, trembling male blinked slowly. “Is…is it stuck or something?” he asked, doing as he was told. The two pulled on the window, groaning and exerting as much strength as they could manage. The window didn’t even budge.

“It’s like their just part of the wall,” Yamaguchi panted softly, as his friend continued trying several windows. He watched Tsukishima, knowing he was starting to panic too. “Tsukki, maybe we should try something else—“

The words had barely left his mouth when the middle blocker picked up a large piece of debris off the floor, swinging it with a cry. The plank hit the glass with a loud sound. The window didn’t even crack as the old debris splintered at the collision; the sound of the cracking wood made Yamaguchi squeak in shock. “Ts-tsukki!”

“Dammit,” Tsukishima hissed, throwing the piece of wood aside. “What the hell is up with these windows….?!” His fists started colliding with the impermeable glass.

“Tsukki, maybe we should go looking for a door or something,” Yamaguchi said, raising his voice just a bit so he would be heard over Tsukishima’s increasingly frantic pounding. “I mean, there should be an entrance somewhere, right? Every building has an entrance…” He was mostly trying to convince himself, but it seemed to be working on Tsukishima as well. His fists slowly stopped pounding on the window.

“Okay….Let’s go find an exit then.” Kei nodded slowly, letting Tadashi take his hand. The smaller male gently tugged Tsukishima away from the area, nothing but the sound of their footsteps echoing in their ears.

They wandered through the halls for what seemed like forever before they were able to find a staircase leading down. As they walked through a different floor, Yamaguchi made a small sound.

“Jeez…this place is huge, especially for an elementary school…”  He would have thought that for such little kids, it would be a lot smaller. He wasn’t particularly surprised when his friend didn’t reply; Kei had been silent for a while now, and Tadashi had just grown to accept it. He was mostly talking to himself as he paid close attention to the walls for any sorts of clues.

As Yamaguchi turned a corner in the hall, a sickening squelch hit his ears, and almost instantly his vision was filled with red and pink all around. He wasn’t sure what to make of what he was seeing, his mouth dropping open as a scream tore from his throat. He stumbled back as his hands slapped over his mouth, bumping into Tsukishima as more terrified whimpers left his throat.

Splatter: that was the first thing that came to the high schoolers’ minds. It was the only way to describe the massacre in front of them. On the wall was a thick, dripping layer of…something; something dripping with blood, and smelled like rotting meat. Though it smelled like it had been there for some time, the remains looked moist and, well, meaty. Bloody globs of fat hung to the wood, occasionally dropping to the floor with a sickening plop. On the floor were the entrails of what could only be assumed to be human; intestines and other organs piled among more sickening masses of fat. What Yamaguchi had apparently stepped on was the end of one of the ropes of intestines. His dark eyes locked on it, squished from his foot, and the color quickly drained from his face. He quickly rushed around the corner and away from it, vomiting loudly.

Tsukishima, however, got closer to the atrocity to take a better look. A small part of him couldn’t believe that this was once a person, no matter how much he inspected it. “Incredible….” He murmured, kneeling down. “I’ve never heard of something like this….It’s like someone was thrown at such a high velocity that the body was just… disintegrated." As disgusted as he was, he was almost impressed. He wanted to investigate further, but the sound of Yamaguchi hurling around the corner brought him back to his senses enough to pull away. He stood and went to his friend, waiting for him to finish.

Yamaguchi slowly stopped, coughing and spitting. “S-sorry, Tsukki….” He whimpered, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He was trembling, face as white as a sheet. “I-I just…couldn’t handle it…” He was still in disbelief that they had come across something like that. He glanced up at Tsukishima. “…how can you be so calm…after seeing something so horrible…?”

“They’re already dead,” Tsukishima droned, staring at his feet almost blankly. “Just like we will be.” Inside, he knew he shouldn’t be saying these things, but the words left his mouth before he could stop them.

The pinch server stared at him, before slowly getting up. “What…Tsukki, what are you saying?” His voice shook as he tried to put on a brave face. “We...we’re going to get out and go home! With everyone else! If we just keep looking for a way out--”

“There’s no way out!” The blond’s shout made Yamaguchi jump. “The windows wouldn’t open or break no matter how much I banged on it! All the people we’ve found are dead and we’re going to be next!” _Stop it, Kei, what are you saying? You’re scaring him._ “Just accept it! We’re screwed! Especially you! You’re such a damn coward!” _Stop. You don’t mean that. Just stop and apologize._

Yamaguchi stared at him, tears welling up in his eyes. “Just….just accept it?!” His voice cracked. “I’m especially likely to die?! Because I’m a coward?!” His foot stomped as he got right in Tsukishima’s face. “You’re supposed to be my friend, Tsukki!”

_I know I’m sorry._

“And I may be a coward, b-but you don’t get to tell me that! Not now of all times!”

_Tadashi, I’m sorry…_

“And of all people to say that…!” He took a breath. “If that’s how you really feel, then we’ll just split up then, and meet back here later.”

_Say something, anything. Apologize…! Don’t let him leave…!_

Instead, however, Tsukishima’s body seemed to move of its own accord. He grabbed a hold of Yamaguchi’s arm, yanking him into the wall. The middle blocker didn’t even blink as he pinned the pinch server, hand wrapping around his friend’s throat and starting to squeeze.

_Fuck…what am I doing?! Stop this!_

Yamaguchi struggled, of course, and let out a strangled cry. It was almost as if his friend had gained superhuman strength as Tsukishima cut off the smaller boy’s air supply.

“Tsukki..! S-stop! I can’t…!” He gasped, hands clawing at Tsukishima’s hand desperately. All he could think was that he needed to escape. He gasped loudly, saliva starting to drip from his open mouth as he tried to fill his lungs. His face was darkening from lack of oxygen, his vision quickly losing focus. In one final attempt to be free, Yamaguchi blindly swung his leg.

In a stroke of luck, down Tsukishima went, letting him go. Yamaguchi gasped and sputtered for a moment, coughing hard as he quickly filled his lungs. Looking at his friend with fear-filled eyes, he ran, away from his friend and into the darkness of the school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3212 words. 7 pages. What a wild ride. I'm sorry this took so long, I had to take breaks between segments of this. I'm not used to writing anything "horror" related, ahaha! 
> 
> I'd like to take a moment to thank my wonderful beta reader, Momo(momingtonoregano on tumblr) for going over this with me. She helped me out with a lot of awkward phrasing.
> 
> Kudos and comments are always welcome, and you can check my tumblr (slytherin-grl) for updates.


End file.
